Jailhouse Rock
|artist = |year = 1957 |difficulty = (Classic) (Line Dance/Mashup) |nogm = 1 each (Classic) 2 (Line Dance) (JDU/''NOW'') |dg = / / / (Classic) (Line Dance) |mashup = Only on PS3 and Wii U |alt = Line Dance (not available on Wii) |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Line Dance) |mc = JD4 Green (Classic) |pc = / / / (Classic) / / / (Classic) (Beta) (Line Dance) |gc = / / / (Classic) (Line Dance) (Line Dance) (Arrows) |lc = (Classic/Line Dance) Cyan (Mashup) |pictos = 52 (Classic) 161 (Line Dance) 64 (Mashup) |nowc = JailHouseQUAT JailHouseALT (Line Dance) |audio = }}"Jailhouse Rock" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancers are wearing 50s fashion attire. They all have a orange outline. P1 P1 is a man with short black hair; he wears an orange suit with a pair of matching orange trousers, and a pair of black shoes. P2 P2 is a woman with long black hair; she wears a red-and-white spotted top, a red skirt, and a pair of black high heels. P3 P3 is a man with black hair styled in a similar way to 's; he wears a reddish-orange shirt, a small black leather jacket, a pair of black trousers, and a pair of black shoes. P4 P4 is a woman with black hair; she wears a red-sleeved shirt, a pair of pink trousers, and a matching pink bra. jailhousequat_coach_1_big.png|P1 jailhousequat_coach_2_big.png|P2 jailhousequat_coach_3_big.png|P3 jailhousequat_coach_4_big.png|P4 Line Dance The first dancer has black hair, a red cowgirl hat, an aqua glove, a red skirt, an orange top, and black boots. The second dancer has short black hair, a brown cowboy hat, an orange cowboy shirt, a yellow glove, a brown belt, black trousers, and brown boots. The third dancer has black hair, an orange cowgirl hat, a light blue glove, a short brown top, an orange belt, brown trousers, and black boots. Only the second dancer is playable. Background The background looks like a jukebox with vinyl records inserted. In the background, an old-style microphone can be seen. The platform on which the dancers are dancing on seems to be a huge record with flashing lights by the borders. Gold Moves Classic There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: This is a wave Gold Move that starts from P4 and ends with P1. * P4: Cross your hands out in front of you, then place them on your head. * P3: Pretend to comb your hair with your right hand. * P2: Put your hands up near your head one by one, and shake them slightly. * P1: Move your arms in a circle in front of your face. Jailhousequat gm 1 p4.png|Gold Move (P4) Jailhousequat gm 1 p3.png|Gold Move (P3) Jailhousequat gm 1 p2.png|Gold Move (P2) Jailhousequat gm 1 p1.png|Gold Move (P1) Jailhousequat gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Line Dance There are 2 Gold Moves in the Line Dance, both of which are the same. They are only available on and Now. Both Gold Moves: Lift up your right leg and open your arms to the left. Jailhousealt gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Jailhousealt gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests PS3, Wii U, Xbox 360 * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get GOOD while playing leg guitar Wii * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "In rhythm" Dance style * Get GOOD while playing leg guitar Mashup Jailhouse Rock has a Mashup which is exclusive to the PlayStation 3 and Wii U. Dancers *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''Crying Blood'' *''Tightrope'' *''Kids In America'' *''Maniac '' *''Umbrella'' *''Take On Me'' *''Hey Ya'' *''Pump It'' *''U Can’t Touch This'' *''Rockafeller Skank'' *''Land Of 1000 Dances'' *''Crying Blood'' *''Tightrope'' *''Umbrella'' *''It’s Not Unusual'' *''Livin’ la Vida Loca'' *''Kids In America'' *''Maniac'' *''Pump It'' *''Hey Ya'' Trivia *''Jailhouse Rock'' is the third song by Elvis Presley in the series. * Jailhouse Rock is the oldest song on . * The dance routine appears in the music video for Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale). * As is the case with Oh No!, the Line Dance features a trio while only the lead dancer is playable. ** The background dancers, however, have gloves as well. *The Line Dance is not available on the Wii version of . **This is the first alternate routine to not be available on the Wii. It is followed by Blame It on the Boogie (Extreme). *With the exception of s Mashups, the Line Dance is the first post- routine to not have any Gold Moves. It is followed by Blurred Lines (Fanmade). *The coaches were likely going to have different color palettes, as the files contain a pictogram that is Downriver/Tabasco/Mine Shaft/Buttered Rum instead of Tabasco/Totem Pole/Cod Gray/Siletto. *This song was the first to have a Line Dance routine in the series. It is followed by Hit The Road Jack. *The Line Dance was the first alternate routine to be added to and Now. *All four coaches from the Classic routine make an appearance in the background for You’re The One That I Want as black silhouettes. * The Gold Move pictogram for the Line Dance looks like a Gold Move pictogram. Therefore, the Gold Move might have been intended to be in that game as well. * Jailhouse Rock (Line Dance) was erroneously listed in the Trios playlist in for a short period. * In addition, Jailhouse Rock (Line Dance) and Starships (Charleston Version) are the only alternate routines in to have their respective alternate themes listed instead of simply being labeled "ALTERNATE". * All the coaches in the Line Dance are affected by a chroma key glitch that makes some parts of their gloves turn orange. * On , the backup dancers in the album coach for the Line Dance are semi-transparent. * The Classic album coach for is different from the one seen in : while the former has a red, pixelated outline, the latter has a pink, faded one. * is tied with Wild Wild West as the Dance Crews with the shortest pictograms sprites in (22). ** If the whole franchise is taken into account, they are beaten by Waterloo (21). * There are several differences between the and /''Now'' versions of the menu icon for the Line Dance: ** In , the neon lines are pink, the background is smokey and purple, and vinyls are shown at the bottom right corner; in /''Now'', instead, the neon lines are greenish, the background is less blurry and speakers are shown instead of vinyls. ** The dancers faces are less visible in . ** In , the left backup dancer is slightly closer to the screen; in /''Now'', instead, they are at the same distance. *This is the third song in the series to be on the soundtrack of , after Think and Everybody Needs Somebody To Love. **However, this is the only song of the three to not originally be from The Blues Brothers. Gallery Game Files jailhousequat.jpg|''Jailhouse Rock'' JailhouseALT cover generic.png|''Jailhouse Rock'' (Line Dance) ( ) jailhousealt.jpg|''Jailhouse Rock'' (Line Dance) ( /''Now) JailhouseRock_albumcoach.png|Classic s album coach JailHouse Cover AlbumCoach.png|Classic s album coach JailHouseALT_Cover_AlbumCoach.png|Line Dance s album coach Tex1_128x128_14abd56205358f24_14.png|menu banner jailhousequat_cover@2x.jpg|Classic s cover Jailhousealt cover@2x.jpg|Line Dance s cover Jailhousequat p2 ava.png|Classic (P2) s avatar Jailhousequat p2 golden ava.png|Classic (P2) s golden avatar Jailhousequat p2 diamond ava.png|Classic (P2) s diamond avatar Jailhousealt ava.png|Line Dance s avatar Jailhousealt golden ava.png|Line Dance s golden avatar Jailhousealt diamond ava.png|Line Dance s diamond avatar jailhousequat pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) jailhousealt pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Line Dance) In-Game Screenshots Jailhousequat jd4 menu wiiu.png|''Jailhouse Rock on the menu (Wii U) Jailhousequat jd4 cover.png|Classic s cover Jailhousequat jd4 menu xbox360.png|'' '' on the menu (Xbox 360) Jailhousealt jd4 menu xbox360.png|Line Dance on the menu (Xbox 360) Jailhousealt jd4 coachmenu xbox360.png|Line Dance s coachmenu (Xbox 360) Jailhousealt jd4 score.png|Line Dance s scoring screen Jailhousequat jd2016 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (2016) Jailhousequat jd2016 load.png|Classic s loading screen (2016) Jailhousequat jd2016 coachmenu.png|Classic s coach selection screen (2016) Jailhousequat jd2016 score.png|Classic s scoring screen (2016) Jailhousealt jd2016 menu.png|Line Dance on the menu (2016) Jailhousealt jd2016 load.png|Line Dance s loading screen (2016) Jailhousealt jd2016 coachmenu.png|Line Dance s coach selection screen (2016) Jailhousealt jd2016 score.png|Line Dance s scoring screen (2016) jailhouserock_jd2018_menu.png|'' '' on the menu (2018) Jailhousealt jdnow error.png|Proof that the Line Dance was featured in the trio playlist in Jailhousequat p1 strikethepose.png|P1 s Strike a Pose in the Puppet Master Mode Promotional Images Jailhousequat promo.jpg|Promotional image Beta Elements Jailhousequat beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Others Jailhousealt glove glitch.png|Glove glitch in the Line Dance Videos Official Music Video Elvis_Presley._Jailhouse_Rock.(_From_the_movie_Jailhouse_Rock.1957.)_HD. Teasers Jailhouse Rock - Gameplay Teaser (US) Jailhouse Rock - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 4 Jailhouse Rock 5 stars Xbox 360 Jailhouse Rock - Just Dance Now Jailhouse Rock - Just Dance 2016 Jailhouse Rock - Just Dance 2017 Jailhouse Rock - Just Dance 2018 'Line Dance' Jailhouse Rock (Line Dance) - Just Dance 4 Jailhouse Rock (Line Dance) - Just Dance 2016 Jailhouse Rock (Line Dance) - Just Dance Now Jailhouse Rock (Line Dance) - Just Dance 2017 Jailhouse Rock (Line Dance) - Just Dance 2018 'Mashup' Jailhouse Rock (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 Extractions Jailhouse Rock - Just Dance 4 (Extraction) Jailhouse Rock (Line Dance) - Just Dance 4 (Extraction) Jailhouse Rock (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 (Extraction) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1950s Category:Country Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Elvis Presley Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now